L'organisateur de Saint Valentin
by Grenouille Verte
Summary: Ou quand Aomine décide d'organiser la Saint Valentin de Momoi même si Kuroko ne l'aime pas et qu'il sort avec Kagami. Et notre pauvre métis va avoir bien de la peine par la suite.


_Salut ! En ce jour de Saint Valentin, j'ai décidé de faire un OS special Saint Valentin très humoristique et plutôt original. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

Momoi se sentait triste en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste alors que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de l'année ? Et bien parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau de Saint Valentin. Il n'était même pas venu la voir tout court en fait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira et essaya sur le toit de son lycée.

\- Oï, Satsu ! l'interpella Aomine.

Son ami d'enfance s'avança vers elle et s'assoit près d'elle.

\- Tu fiche quoi ici ? Tu veux encore me forcer à m'entraîner ? Sache que...

\- Tetsu-kun n'est pas venu me voir. le coupa Satsuki.

\- Ah.

Le métis regarda sa meilleure et s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Hein ?! Hé non ! Pleure pas ! Oh merde ! s'exclama le bleu marine en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la rose.

Il soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant. Bon, il allait falloir qu'il mette son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Encore.

Bordel, Kuroko pouvait quand même faire un effort, merde ! Bon ok, il était en couple avec Kagami et n'était pas amoureux de Momoi mais bon quand même...

Le basané se leva et descendit de son perchoir en réfléchissant. Étape une: acheter un cadeau de Saint Valentin. Étape deux: aller chercher Kuroko à Seirin par la peau du cou. Étape trois: le forcer à fixer rendez-vous à Satsu. Étape quatre: l'escorter jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous et attendre que la demoiselle se pointe. Étape cinq, et la plus difficile: gérer un Kagami fâché et jaloux.

Son plan en tête, Daiki alla jusqu'à un magasin quand...

\- Merde ! Comment je suis censé savoir ce qui va lui faire plaisir ?! Bon, j'ai plus qu'à appeler mon dernier super recours pour ça.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son dernier super recours:

\- Allo, Kise ?

\- Ah, Aominecchi ! Tu vas bien ? Écoute, je passe la journée avec Seijûrôcchi alors...

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Ah ? J'espère que je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer.

\- Non ta voix suffit. Bref, je te la fais courte: Satsu est triste que Tetsu soit pas venu la voir et j'ai décidé de régler le problème moi-même. Et j'ai besoin d'un cadeau de Saint-Valentin...

\- Et tu ne sais pas quoi prendre. devina le blond.

\- Voilà. Tu veux pas m'aider ?

\- Et bien... réfléchit le mannequin, je sais ! Des fleurs, du chocolat et du vin en plus d'un dîner romantique aux chandelle ! Pas mal l'idée, hein Aominecchi ?

\- Heu pour le vin on va peut-être laisser tomber mais pour le reste ça me va. Aller, à plus.

Et il raccrocha. Et voilà ! Il ne restait plus qu'à les acheter !

Une fois cela fait, il sortit avec un bouquet de roses rouges et une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur rouge. Étape une validée ! Passons à l'étape deux !

Arrivé à Seirin, l'as du basket regarda jouer un moment l'équipe en attendant que Kagami parte. Dès que la voie fut libre, il fonça droit dans le gymnase, fourra ses achats dans les bras de Kuroko, le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien en partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait en criant:

\- Je vous le pique pour le reste de la journée !

Laissant le reste de l'équipe abasourdie:

\- Kagami va pas être content. fit Koganei.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? demanda Taiga en revenant.

\- Laissez-moi faire. dit Riko. Et bien, Kagami-kun, comment dire ça ? En fait...

Pendant ce temps, Aomine expliquait la situation à Tetsuya.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse comme si je l'aimait ? devina le cyan.

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais ça lui ferait tellement plaisir. Je t'en supplie, Tetsu ! fit Daiki. Aller quoi ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras !

\- Même me payer un an de milkshake ? demanda le joueur fantôme.

\- Tes tarifs sont vachement élevés, Tetsu. remarqua le bleu foncé.

\- Alors trois mois de milkshake mais pas plus bas. descendit le plus petit.

\- Ça marche ! Mais ne bois pas trop de milkshake sinon tu vas être malade.

\- Taiga-kun me fait la même remarque. Alors, tu veux que je fasse quoi, Aomine-kun ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rendez-vous était fixé: au parc Aitsuki à quatorze heures. Le métis accompagna Kuroko jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous.

\- À présent... commença le métis.

\- AOMINE DAIKI !

Kagami avançait droit vers eux. Et manifestement, il était très en colère.

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC MON... commença le rouge.

\- TETSU-KUN ! hurla la voix de Momoi pas loin de là.

\- Oh, putain de bordel de merde ! s'exclama Daiki.

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa le colérique de service et, après avoir fait contrepoids, le jeta au sol et le maintient du mieux qu'il put toute en l'empêchant de parler.

La rose se jeta dans les bras du bleu ciel, ce dernier lui donna les cadeaux achetés par Aomine. La jeune fille semblait ravie. Puis il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena plus loin.

Sauf que le bleu marine n'avait pas finit d'en baver ça il devait maintenant gérer le petit copain du cyan.

\- Écoute, dit-il, je vais t'expliquer...

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe ! Furihata vous a vu tout les deux ! Espèce de connard, je vais...

\- Satsuki croit dur comme fer que Tetsu l'aime. le coupa le basané. Elle pleurait juste avant. Et j'aime pas la voir ainsi. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

Cela calme un peu Taiga mais pas totalement. Pour essayer de le radoucir encore, Daiki continua:

\- Je sais que tu aimes Tetsu et que c'est réciproque. Et je ne cherche pas à briser votre couple en faisant ça. Alors, je veux juste que tu les laisse ensemble juste pour aujourd'hui. Et peut-être dans quelques jours, d'organiser un autre rendez-vous vous et moi et Satsuki et d'expliquer la situation. Aller, c'est pas si dramatique ! Si ?

Le rouquin soupira et finit par dire:

\- Bon, je pense que je vais passer l'éponge. Mais, il va y avoir une contrepartie !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux faire un one-on-one contre toi tous les week-ends.

\- D'accord. C'est déjà mieux que les trois mois de milkshake de Tetsu que je vais devoir lui payer.

\- Oh non, t'as pas accepté ça ?! s'exclama le rouge.

\- Oh ça va ! Au départ c'était un an ! Et puis, il ne voulait pas autre chose ! Et puis, c'est quoi le soucis ?

\- Il va faire une surdose de sucre ! La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, il était tellement fou à cause de ça qu'il a foutu le souk dans mon appartement et sautiller partout pendant deux heures ! Une horreur !

\- Ah ouais quand même. Bah désolé mais...

\- Ouais je sais: tu pouvais pas faire autrement.

Le métis se gratta la tête de gêne. Puis il finit par demander:

\- Oh se fait quelques one-on-one ? Tant qu'à faire, autant passer la Saint Valentin ensemble.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Ça me plait bien comme idée.

\- Cool. Ah heu au fait...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce soir, Satsu et Tetsu vont se faire un dîner aux chandelles.

\- QUOI ?! AOMINE !

\- Hé ! C'est à Kise et Akashi qu'il faut que tu t'en prenne ! C'est eux qui ont décidé de réservé une table pour eux dans un restaurant, pas moi !

\- Pour le tarif ce sera un one-on-one tous les week-ends pendant tout le lycée et en plus trois mois où tu vas payer mes achats au Magi Burger !

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous allez me ruiner !

\- Fallait y penser avant ! Et ça commence aujourd'hui !

\- Hein ?! Oh non !

Daiki s'en mordait les doigts maintenant. C'est bien la dernière fois qu'il joue les réparateurs de problèmes de Momoi Satsuki. La prochaine fois, elle se débrouille seule !


End file.
